The Story of Cain
by Jesus Loves Meh
Summary: Everyone knows the Story of Cain but few know how it actually ends.


Story of Cain

By: Jesus Loves Meh

First man born of man, his name was Cain. His story is famous, though the true end has never seen the light of day. Indeed it has lain hidden in the shadows of crypts, spoken by the chilly wind off the grave, and only a select few know it still. It is held to the heart of those people, the Children of Cain. However if you strain to hear on the darkest of nights, you can hear the softest whispers of Cain and his curse.

Long ago as many do know, Cain murdered his brother Abel in pure jealousy. For his crime God banished him to the Land of Nod, and decreed that anyone who killed Cain would feel his wrath. However, once in the Land of Nod Cain was forced to endure the darkness of his soul alone. Day and night he spent in agony reliving the moments of Abel's death. Wrought with sorrow and feelings he could not place Cain wished to die and let his pain end. Yet he could not, for God's will had forbade it.

However life became harder upon Cain. He found he could no longer stand to live in the light, not being able to even look upon the hands that were once covered in innocent blood. Yet, as he thought of the mere thought of the sanguine upon his flesh, feelings began to arise that he could not quench. His pain became almost unbearable.

His pain would last until one night when he found his savoir in the form of a vision of paleness. Cain was sitting by a riverside, staring at the disheveled visage that stared right back at him. His silent vigil was disturbed as another more radiant face suddenly appeared. Standing fast enough for him to lose his balance he turned to face the person who had quietly gotten behind him. His voice cracked painfully from long months of neglect as he tried to back away, "W…who are you?"

"I have come to give you what you want." It was a woman, pale, beautiful, with hair the color of the night sky and eyes the color of washed out gold. Soft black skirt rustled around her shapely legs as she gracefully walked up to him.

Cain could not move for the awe of what stood before him. His brown eyes widened as he felt the weight and the promise of her words. "You will set me free of this existence?" Cain feared death as he feared God, whose wrath had sent him here, to deal with the pain and the guilt of what he had done.

"Yes, I will give you what you want. Never again have to bear the weight of your brother's death or of God's punishment. You shall be free." Her voice was a dulcet song in his ears and soothed his fears and pain, the pain he had bore and the guilt that had wracked at his soul. She smiled at him and reached out to him with those pale delicate hands as if salvation lay within her palms.

Cain stumbled forward numbly and grasped those hands, looking up at her as he had once done to God. His voice was nothing more then a mere whisper as he tearfully asked. "I will be forgiven?" Cain wanted to be forgiven, to once again be in God's presence and perhaps go to Heaven so that he may ask Abel for his forgiveness.

"You shall be forgiven…" She answered softly, drawing him close to her. Her hand brushed over his tangled matted hair and placed a kiss upon his forehead. Cain shivered in her embrace and held onto her as if she was his last hope. The woman drew him up enough so that her lips brushed against the curve of his ear. "I shall forgive you…" And with that she placed a single kiss upon his lips, then upon his chest over his heart.

Pain, as he never felt filled his being to the point where he clawed at his own flesh as if to tear it from his body. Falling upon the earth he writhed in agony, gasping and scratching at the ground until he grew still as death. The woman merely smiled sweetly as she stared at his body with golden eyes that glowed in the moonlight.

A moment passed where all was still as glass, then a twitch of hand and it began. Slowly Cain stood once more, though the light of life had been taken from his eyes as the warmth of the body fled. He looked up at the woman, his eyes darkened except for the glint of gold within those fathomless depths. A bit of her stared back at her and it pleased her. Her smile grew wider, wicked as she spoke to him.

"I have forgiven you and given you what you want. You shall never die and have to face the God you so fear, nor ever have to bear the guilt of you once did. The shame of the blood you had on your hands is gone. The humanity that plagued you into anguish has left you. You are free.

"However in it's stead you shall forever be a slave to blood you spilt. You will need it, crave it, live on it, forever. You will never die, and forever walk the night so that you will never see the light of what you have done. You are mine now and forever." She smiled and brushed back the hair from his face almost lovingly.

"What have you done to me? What…have I become?" Cain cried as he felt hunger like he had never felt before. Blood, is what he craved, it had been what he had felt when he though about the blood upon his hands. Something stirred inside of him, and it frightened him beyond belief. He whimpered like a frightened animal and tried to grasp at her.

Letting go of him and watching him fall unto the ground she laughed at the poor creature before her and brushed back her own ebon hair. "You are now a creature of the night you so loved. You have inside of you a part of me; you have the Beast. Forever shall you be a slave to him, as you will be a slave to your own dark desires. Cain, you shall go out, create more of yourself, lest you be alone in this darkness. This is your true curse, you freedom."

Satan smiled and walked away to the sound of Cain's cries and curses. Mortals were so much fun, and now she had her own little pets on Earth, just like God. Melding into the darkness of the night she left Cain with the miserable realization that God was gone from him forever and he was left with his own darkness.

Cain became the fist vampire, and today all vampires pay him homage. He became ruler of the night and powerful. Soon enough he forgot all his guilt and shame, even about God, and lived according to how he wished. In truth he was free from the chains that had once bound him. However what he truly wanted he would never get, forgiveness from his brother, but countless thousands of years of life robbed him of that memory till all was nothing more then a passing dream.

Cain, first man born of man. Cain, who slain his brother and was cast from humankind and God. Cain became cursed with eternal life and a terrible lust for blood. Cain who would become the first of all vampires, Cain who would live forever free.

A/N: Sorta a cross over with Vampire the Masquerade, whose entire premise relies upon the idea of Cain being the first vampire. However from everything I read there was nothing really showing how he became the first vampire, so I did my own little telling and finished up the Story of Cain in the process. More biblical then vampiric so I placed it here. Oh well. More fantasy fiction. Hurray for vampires. 3


End file.
